


Reputation

by astaria51 (winged)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonist POV, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies, Frenemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged/pseuds/astaria51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Followers need leaders, even just temporarily.</i></p><p>Draco needs to exert some control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during _Half-Blood Prince_. A bit of an AU, I suppose, because if this seduction had taken place things might have gone differently. But maybe not.
> 
> A challenge from inthevast, who wanted Draco/Ron and the words red, fuck, blood. I didn't get "fuck" in there because I rarely ever did then ;)

Draco sits in Potions and watches his cauldron boil black with a glare. In the front row, Harry Potter is being exclaimed over by Slughorn.

He notices that Ron Weasley, however, looks particularly glum. So that's the way of it. Brave enough to be a Gryffindor, but not brave enough to share secrets.

Maybe the Sorting Hat does make mistakes.

 

He watches Weasley for a minute, red hair cropped past the boy's freckled ears (how do you have freckles on your ears?). Lately, the Slytherin halls have been full of grumbles about how unfortunate it is that the Weasleys are Gryffindors.

Disgusting, really, though the number of blood traitors in Slytherin as it is…

Ron darts a wary glance up at Draco, and he glares back murderously. Unimaginable, the blow your reputation would take, being seen with a Weasley.

 

Not that he has much of one just now, he thinks sinkingly. Half of his attempts at completing the Dark Lord's mission have gone horrifically, and he feels rather desperately as well like he's losing his following. Zabini barely even pays attention to him anymore. And though Crabbe and Goyle are loyal, he relies far too much on them. Every time he instructs them to take Polyjuice, he's seized by unreasonable panic until they transform.

Draco Malfoy is keenly aware that he is slipping, and he needs a way not to be.

 

Staring at the back of Ron Weasley's neck, he has a very clear revelation:  
 _followers need leaders, even just temporarily, and when they're unhappy with the current administration, they can end up making choices they regret._

Draco wants to make Weasley feel regret. He wants him to feel it viscerally, to be so shamed that he can never tell Potter, and (moreover) he wants Potter to know anyway. For him to momentarily hate Ron for it, and then hate himself.

Now that's strategy. _That's_ reputation.

 

After Potions, he catches Ron (who is not speaking to his supposed best friend) outside the door, and says, "So Potter's not sharing."

Ron blinks, and says, "Er. Well." He licks his lips nervously, trapped, and finally answers, "No," blood rising to his cheeks. He stares at Draco, green eyes darting back and forth to keep pace with grey.

Draco leans on the wall, watching him, and says, "Not very honorable of him."

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Ron snaps, and there's an edge of panic in his voice that delights the blond boy. Draco bypasses the question, loosening his tie and looking up at Ron casually.

"I hear Potter's been saying some nasty things about me."

There's a long pause, and Ron says, "He thinks you're a Death Eater. He's bloody obsessed." Angry, revealed. Betrayal, and the look on Ron's face knows it. Draco thrills. He feels like a wolf. A thestral. Ron is fresh meat.

"And you?" he asks silkily. "What do you think?"

Ron pauses, and presses his lips together.

Draco smiles.


End file.
